


The Hollow Men

by Trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Spn hiatus creations, and so much angst, s12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: There's only ever been the two of them. It makes sense for it to end this way.





	The Hollow Men

**Author's Note:**

> For spn hiatus creations | week one: “the only thing we had in this world—the only thing, aside from this car, was each other.”
> 
> Title by T S Eliot.

Dean slumps beside Sam, exhausted and light headed and sweaty. He wipes a dusty hand across his forehead and leans forward, trying to get some blood to his brain. 

An escape that involves a couple of pick axes is probably the most stereotypical Winchester action plan ever, and Dean laughs to himself. 

Sam looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "What's so funny?"

Dean gestures between them, at the rubble, the tools. "What's not funny?"

Sam smiles sadly. "We're going to die here," he says. 

"Yeah. I know."

Sam puts a hand on Dean's knee and turns to look at him. "I always thought it would be...I dunno..."

"Yeah."

"And I didn't think we'd be together."

"Yeah." 

Dean doesn't want to give voice to his thoughts, the ones that cross his mind every single day. He doesn't want to speak aloud the crippling fear that has always followed him - the thought of outliving Sam, of watching him die and then going on alone.

"Not with a bang, but a whimper," Dean says. "Who said that?"

"T S Eliot."

Dean snorts. "Nerd."

They sit quietly for a full two minutes, Dean counting the seconds in his head for something to do beyond turning the situation over and over and over. 

Sam clears his throat and shifts his weight. "I...there's so much I want to say."

"No-"

"Chick flick moments, yeah. Okay. But that ship has sailed. So just. Hear me out."

"You're wasting oxygen with this shit, Sammy."

Sam reaches out and cups Dean's face in both hands, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you," he says with feeling. "I wish things could have been different. With mom, with...everything. I should have never gone to Stanford."

"Sam-"

"Hear me out, man. We could have gotten out together, made a go of it. I could have still gone to college, but you'd have been there. You'd have...been a mechanic or a carpenter or...a stripper," he laughs. "Anything. We could have done anything. Together."

Dean blinks hard, losing his battle with tears. "Sammy."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Sam says, voice thick with his own unshed tears. "I'm sorry. And I love you. Can I...I want to kiss you. Can I?"

Dean nods, dumbly, and stays still as Sam presses their lips together. And suddenly it feels like a weight has been lifted, and Dean kisses back slowly. 

It's not the first time, but it dawns on Dean that it's the last, and he clings to Sam desperately. 

He thinks of Toni, fleetingly, but pushes her out of his mind. There's nothing but the two of them. 

There's only ever been the two of them. 

It makes sense for it to end this way. 

Not with a bang. 

But with a...


End file.
